


Eames' Blonde

by redlionspride



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne asks Eames about his blonde, the Forged girl he used in the Fischer case. The story seems simple in answer, but deep down there is more to it then he's willing to tell. "In this business, you don’t recreate from things you know. That’s true for Forging as well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eames' Blonde

“How did you come up with the blonde?” Ariadne asked out of the blue, seated at a workbench and glancing across to Eames as he poured over a folder. things had been quiet and with Cobb and Arthur taking a walk through in the PASIV there was little going on. The lack of noise was killing her. 

With a raised bow the man glanced up from him project file and looked over at the Architect, slightly surprised, or perhaps confused. “Beg pardon?” 

The girl smiled, leaning on a hand and watching him. The look on her face said she had pegged him for a ‘type’ just based on the girl he had designed for the job. “The Fischer case. You had a rather pretty blonde lady flirting with the Mark. I was just curious how she came about.” 

The man smiled, sighing a bit and closing his files, sitting it down as if this could be a long story. They had time at least, so why not. “She is a beauty, isn’t she?” His pen tapped the file folder lightly, contemplating what to tell the girl. His mind drifted back to some years before. 

He had been young and in love with Lenore Wilkes for as long as he had known her. A pretty little blonde thing that was in his 4th grade class, and someone he had his eye on since he transferred to the school. 

Eames wasn’t really a social kid at that age and with his background and how often his family moved around he didn't bother making friends, which put him in the class of Loner. This also made his scrawny butt a perfect target for bullies.

When Lenore stepped in to stop a bunch of Bullies (one which he found out later was her older brother) from picking on him, he was sure it was love at first sight. The girl sat with him at lunch and got to know him from there on out. Eames always had issues with her Brother but she made sure he never picked on Eames. 

The boy was grateful, for the first few years. But as they got to high school, their ‘best friend only’ relationship turned to boyfriend and girlfriend. Only that was a hard time in his life anyhow, with his mother's death and his father's drinking issues. He was still being picked on in school, and one day, as Lenore stepped up to defend him, Eames took offence to it. 

_It’s embarrassing! Like I can’t stand up for myself!_ He had yelled at her. it lead to a very long fight and a break up. A break up that followed his father moving the two of them away. He never got the chance to tell Lenore that he was moving, and at the time was still bitter about everything. 

Some years later he read in the papers, under the obituaries ‘Lenore Grace Wilkes-Wright, passed away tragically due to a hit and run drunk driver’. The article went on to read that she was leaving one husband and a 2 year old son, Daniel Eames Wright. 

After all that time she still thought of him. 

When he was on a job with Russell Ca’val they were in the PASIV working on case prep. _”What’s the Mark like, Russ?”_ Eames had asked as he saw before a trio of mirrors, his own reflection showing back in triplet. Pictures of the mark, a young woman with dark skin and braided hair were plastered around the mirrors, helping him get an idea of the woman. 

_“The ladies.”_ Russell’s flat and unimpressed voice said over a stack of papers in his hand, pacing around behind Eames as the man did his work. 

_“Is that so? Delicious.”_ After a moment he added. _”Type?”_ One mirror suddenly reflected a simple plane dark haired dark skinned woman while Eames looked the same as did the other two reflections.

_“Light skinned, pale, blonde, shapely, leggy but not too tall.”_ Russ read from the file, going down a list while cracking a smile. 

_“A woman after my own heart, that. ”_ And the mirror showed his reflection change to just that. A pale skinned white woman with beautiful long blond hair, wavy. She sat taller then Eames had been, back perfect and shapely body perky and fit. 

_“Busty.”_ Russ added and grinned as the figure in the mirror displayed that. 

Eames saw him looking and flashed him a smile through the mirror. _“Are you sure you’re not having me design your dream girl?”_

_“Hardly. I have better taste than this, but a man can look and dream.”_

_“Just remember who you’re dreaming about.”_ He looked back into the mirror, fiddling with the shape, the form, making her a bit more dolled up, working on the curves, the features and making her into an ideal woman--Only to pause and look in the mirror, rather shocked. 

He was sure this was Lenore. This is how she would look if she was dressed up like this. If he changed the clothing and let down the hair it would be Lenore. He hadn’t even had been thinking of her, had he? 

_“Oh, nice effect with the tear, but I think the Mark likes the soft spoken but bubbly kind.”_ Russ pointed out, looking at the three reflections in the mirror and Eames back. 

As Eames turned around he was the beautiful blonde woman, now seated in the chair as well as in the mirrors. _“Worry not, darling. I just like to cover all my bases.”_ She wiped at her cheek, giggling softly as if she were an embarrassed girl, being caught crying or something. Her smile was bright and pretty, her eyes were light and mysterious. _“Needs a little work, but I think I can manage something with her.”_

Eames sat there a moment too long, to the point that Ariadne actually looked concerned “Mr. eames?” She said again, getting his attention at last. “Are you alright?” 

“Certainly, sweetheart.” He winked at her and sat up, giving a deep exasperated sigh. “I took from a bit of this and a bit of that is all. After all, as anyone would tell you, in this business, you don’t recreate from things we know. That’s true for Forging as well. IN some cases.”

He smiled, and before she could ask anymore questions he nodded to the other side of the room where the boys were starting to get up. “Looks like the boys are back. I think it’s our turn, hmm? I’ll show you how I build.” then stood, moving over to greet the other two and get ready for his own ten minutes. 

Ariadne watched him, unconvinced, knowing damn well that when someone used the excuse of not creating from what we do know to mean it’s something, or someone, close to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really edited or anything, but just something I thought was interesting and helped kill some time at work. Hope it's interesting to others as well, and thank you for reading!


End file.
